Homura Rekka
Homura Rekka (炎 れっか) is one of the main characters of Pocket Monster Pretty Cure. She's a Pokemon performer in Kalos. Her alter ego is Cure Tairenar (キュア テールナー) - vessel of Fire type Pokemons. Design Notes when I designed Rekka's appearance: * Honey hair and red skirt, like her expy. * Zettai ryouiki type A with black stockings. * Chocker for coolness. She's quite good in fashion, after all. * Red cure, red eyes. Appearance Rekka has long honey-color hair with red eyes like her mother. She wears a white shirt with a red bow and black leather jacket outside, somehow her sleeves always cover her hands, with red pleated skirt, black thigh-highs and brown boots with laces. She also has a black choker and four hair pins on her bangs, two horizontally and another two make a cross. Personality Described as "a quiet flame that burns silently", Rekka usually calm and easy going at almost situations. But when she gets angry, she bursts like a huge fire that can burn everything she touches. At one time when in rage, she almost burn a forest. Burn for real. She also has good intuition and a sharp mind, as when deduces and making theories, at least one of them corect every time. History Relationships Kaminari Kogane - Rekka met Kogane in an unusual situation. Fokko got kidnapped by a group of people, and Kogane save Fokko along with other pokemons. Rekka gave Kogane a ticket to go to the Pokemon Perfomance show for thanks. Then Kogane knew that Rekka is a performer due to her show. Rekka's performance was great, but she failed at the semi-finale round and appeased by Kogane. After that, the two become friends. Togebara Morika - When Kogane's team got trouble to find a staying place when there weren't any, Morika helped them and shared her bedroom with Kogane and Rekka. After a small chat, Morika knew that Rekka is a performer. She apologized for vote for another candidate instead of Rekka. The day after that, Morika startled to she Kogane's pokemon, 'couse they're to plain and normal. She decided for the pokemons to take a bath and made accessories for them. The three got along together by just one day. Mizuno Shuriken - As Rekka said, Shuriken is the most stubborn person she ever met, as seeing her refused to be a Precure countless times. She even went to Mizuno Shrine, to Shuriken's house, and even talked to her brother - Mizuno Gym's leader. But Shuriken still refused. After a quite long time, Shuriken accepted to be a Precure. But sue to her actions to Shuriken's brother, she still be doubted by Shuriken. Haneda Tenko - Rekka is the first person to spot Tenko's weird behaviour in Mort d'Ange Arc ''when talking with her personally. Cure Tairenar Etymology * ''Homura (炎) means "flame", and Rekka (烈火) means "fire". * In fact, her name is detached from a Japanese phrase, "Flame of fire" (烈火の炎 Rekka no hono). Hono (炎) sometimes could be read as homura. Trivia * Her expy is Serena from Pokemon XY&Z. Category:Red Cures